


It Worked

by onekisstotakewithme



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Suliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme
Summary: "It worked." What was the meaning of Juliet Burke's cryptic last words? James was heartbroken to learn that in fact, it was not that it worked that she'd changed the timeline. No, she was pregnant. Juliet Burke was pregnant when she died. And James hadn't known. "It worked." Suliet one-shot. What if Juliet was pregnant?





	

_“It worked._ ”

James held her bloodied body in his arms, unsure of what she meant. What were the meaning of her cryptic last words?

Her shirt slipped up, the pink shirt that had fit her so beautifully. And that’s when he noticed.

The slight swell of her stomach. Her usually _flat_ stomach.

He suddenly couldn’t breathe.

He climbed out of the pit, staring at Jack. Was it true….?

_1977_

_He had found her early that morning, throwing up in the bathroom. He ran over, pulling her hair back from her face._

_When she’d turned to him, her face was pale, and sweaty from exertion. “Sorry James.” She murmured, wiping her mouth._

_“Are you okay?” He asked, concerned. What was wrong?_

_“Yes. I must not have cooked dinner properly last night.”_

_“Are you going to be all right?” He asked. He knew he had to go, but he couldn’t leave yet._

_“Yes. I’m sure. Go. You’ll be late.”_

_He leaned down, kissing her, before leaving._

“You killed her.” He choked out, her body dangling limply in his arms.

“I’m so sorry.” Jack whispered.

“No, you’re not.”

Once she was buried, his love was buried, with no grave to mark where she lay, he went and sat in their house. He started looking around. And that’s when he found it: a note. In her pillowcase.

_Dear James,_

_I love you. And I want you forever. Ask me to marry you. We can do this properly. A marriage. A family. Especially a family. You would be a wonderful father. Please, James. I love you._

_Love, Juliet._

He could read between the lines, but still didn’t want to confront it. There was a knock at the door. He crawled under the bed, retrieving the ring. _I wanted to marry you._ He thought. He almost broke down sobbing right there and then, but didn’t.

He opened the door, sliding the ring and note into his pocket. And then he blinked.

“Freckles, what are you doin’ here?” He asked, annoyed.

“I came to see how you were you doing.” She said softly, and it was quite suddenly that he was repulsed at the thought of ever having had sex with her. At the thought of her thinking she was pregnant.

“I’m fine.” He said roughly, trying to close the door.

“Sawyer. I know you’re not fine.” She said firmly.

“Get the hell out of my house, Freckles.”

She left, and he slammed the door behind her. Fiddling with the ring, he moved back into their bedroom. A pillow that still captured the scent of her hair. Of her. He took a deep breath, falling asleep.

_She was in front of him, tears running down her face, clutching a small, bundle._

_The bundle was whimpering._

_He moved towards her, as she looked up, tears running down her face._

_“Juliet… Juliet it’s…. it’s me.” He whispered._

_She stepped towards him, and burst into silent tears._

_“Is this- Is this-?” He found himself unable to finish his sentence._

_“This is our daughter.” She whispered. “This is Diana. She looks like you, James.”_

_“Juliet, I love you. I got you baby.” He drew her into his arms, and looked down at the baby, their baby. He looked up. “You were pregnant.”_

_She nodded. “It worked.” A single tear ran down her face._

_He grinned, “I love you.”_

_“Kiss me James.” She choked out._

_“You got it Blondie.” He kissed her, as the baby whimpered between them._

He woke up in a cold sweat, his face damp with tears. God he was too in love with her.

And she was dead.

Juliet Burke had been pregnant.

Her final words came back.

No woman survived a pregnancy on the island. What better person to test this on than herself?

It all made sense.

_“It worked.”_


End file.
